1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods of managing digital rights.
2. Background Art
Digital rights are rights generally associated with electronic media and protections provided to govern the usage thereof. In the past, the digital rights have been associated with the electronic media, and in some cases, tied to a physical embodiment of the media (CD, DVD, downloaded version, etc.). This arrangement makes legal migration between formats cumbersome and fails to protect the purchaser from loss of the physical embodiment.